


Unexpected

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Established, Roy is a sucker for sap, five + one format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Five times Roy gave Ed flowers, and the one time Ed gave them to Roy.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	1. The First Time

_ “You mean, you didn’t know?” _

_ Roy looked at his comrade, his friend, with an arched eyebrow. He knew that other than mild disinterest, his face showed nothing. He had learned long ago to master the art of pretense, knew how to will his features into the emotion he wanted to portray without giving away anything of what he was feeling inside. The storm which was raging inside his head right now was known to himself only. _

_ “How should I know? Ever since he has left the military he has been living his own life. Other than a hello, how are you, every time we happen to see each other, we didn’t have much of a conversation.” _

_ Jean looked at him like he was trying to figure out what was wrong with Roy. “But something like this – this is big news, boss!” _

_ “Whatever Edward does in his spare time and who he does it with is his own business. If we were close, and he’d choose to share it with me, then I would care.” _

_ “You’re such a bore. No offense, boss.” _

*

Roy stood in front of the flower shop, his eyes gliding over the various flowers and bouquets offered. The conversation from last night has not left him when he had left the bar to head to his empty home, alone. He hadn’t lied about the nature of his current relationship with Edward Elric; it was of no surprise to him, but when the Promised Day ended, and everything was over and done with, and his brother was able to walk again, Edward chose to leave Central and cut all contacts with the office. It was through Alphonse that Roy learned that the two brothers decided to travel for a while, or that, despite what everyone believed, Edward did not end up marrying his mechanic, as the invitation sent by mail suggested it was in fact Alphonse who did that. It was also through Alphonse’s letters, sparse as they were, that Roy learned that Edward had returned to Amestris and decided to try his luck in Central.

When he did not make contact with him, at least to tell him he was in the city, Roy took the hint and did not bother looking for him.

He didn’t mind it much, either. Yes, he cared about Edward when he had been his subordinate. Maybe a little bit more than he did with all his other subordinates, but that was just because he knew the Elric brothers’ story, and besides, it was hard not to worry about a genius kid with an unnatural tendency to attract trouble. Add in his personal charm, his unapologetic boldness and his history, it was clear why the Fullmetal Alchemist was loved by almost everyone.

But other than that – that was all he was. A former subordinate.

It did not change much when they accidentally ran into each other. Edward was clearly startled, and while he was being friendly, he didn’t give off any vibe that he would like to change the situation of them being nothing more than former, and current acquaintances.

Roy didn’t care for it much, either. Of course, he did notice the changes: the once short child with chubby cheeks and a constant frown, had turned into a rather handsome young man who didn’t spare the world of his bright smiles and wits. But he also knew that it did not matter much, considering Edward’s lack of interest.

Knowing it, though, didn’t help the thoughts that kept returning to that meeting every now and then; more frequently at first, but slowly ebbing away. Because there was no denying that despite the age difference, despite their shared past, or, perhaps,  _ because _ of it, Roy could not ignore that the fleeting meeting was now edged into his memory. It kept visiting him every now and then, along with the vivid memory of the current looks of the now – 24? 25? – years old Edward Elric. No longer a child, no longer a subordinate, but a stunning young man.

He knew he should not be thinking about him in this way, but he could not help it. at least, no more than slapping an inappropriate image of Edward away whenever one popped into his mind at most inconvenient moments, such as, when he was laying alone in bed and attempting to ease his loneliness a little bit with the use of his hand.

But that piece of information last night… it had changed things. He convinced himself that Edward was off limits, for many reasons. He was way too young, they had their history, but, most importantly – Roy was certain his preferences lay elsewhere.

With the latest news that gossip-addict Jean brought in, though, that Edward seemed to have broken up with a partner that was very much not female recently. That last reason why Roy shouldn’t try for something, was gone. As the thoughts swirled in his mind, the rest of the reasons why he should keep his fantasies as nothing more than that, started to weaken. After all, perhaps there  _ was _ a major age difference between them: but it wasn’t unprecedented for people to date with such a gap. And it wasn’t like Edward was a minor. He was an adult, and was entitled to make his own choices. And who’s to say these choices could not include inviting Roy to his bed? It was still true, of course, that they had the history of being a commanding officer and subordinate; but they weren’t any longer. Edward had left the military over six years ago, and he made it quite clear he had no intentions of ever coming back. And, if Roy were truly honest, Edward never paid much respect to the roles they were supposed to play, considering their positions.

It was only fair of him to present Edward with his options and let him choose, wasn’t it?

“Can I please get six of those red Ranunculus?” Roy requested, finally, from the florist. The old man smiled widely at him, and walked over to the bucket containing Roy’s chosen flower. Ranunculuses symbolized Edward’s radiant attractiveness, while not being too bold about it. Not like getting him roses the first time he offers his company.

Roy took the bouquet handed to him, paid the stated amount, and left, feeling hopeful.

*

“One moment!”

Roy heard the call from the other side of the door. Getting Edward’s address had proved to be much less difficult than he thought it’d be. Apparently, most of his office knew where Edward lived. Roy decided not to wonder why, or be offended that it seemed to be that he was the only one who did not know it.

He looked at the red bouquet in his hands, wondering, for a moment, if it wasn’t too much. They only met a few times since Edward moved to Central, and all meetings were short and polite. There was nothing there to suggest that such a bold advance would be welcome; but then, there was also nothing to suggest the opposite. And Roy was a romantic man, and he loved making grand gestures.

Besides, who in their right mind didn’t like getting flowers?

The door opened, making Roy look up and stare as his eyes landed on Edward. Was it just him, or did Edward actually manage to grow even more handsome, somehow, since the last time he saw him?

Or perhaps it was the effect of him feeling comfortable in his surroundings. He was wearing a T-shirt, too big with something written on it in a language Roy could not decipher, and sweatpants that hung interestingly low on his waist. He wore his hair up in a messy bun, which made Roy, more than anything, want to pull at it to set it free while ravaging his plump looking lips. He was looking at Roy with wide, clearly surprised eyes, which only made Roy notice how beautiful that unique their honey color was.

“Mustang! I, uh, hi! What… um… what are you doing…” Roy saw the golden irises drop down. “What are those?”

Roy decided not to be thrown by the less than enthusiastic reaction his presence received. “Good evening, Edward. Those are actually for you,” he handed the little bouquet over. “I was wondering if you’re free this evening. I would like to take you out for dinner.”

Edward blinked a few times, then burst out laughing. Roy wondered whether he should be offended, and decided to wait a little bit with a conclusion in this regard until he could hear from Edward himself what the reason for this sudden laughter was.

“You – man, for a moment there you had me! I thought you were asking me out on a date…”

Still not offended, but that determination was starting to break. “And if I were?”

The laughter stopped, and instead, Edward was staring at him. “Wait, hold on Mustang. You were serious? And you seriously brought me – flowers? I’m not a girl, you know…” he paused, but before Roy could collect himself enough to defend his flowers, and to analyze the tone in which Edward spoke when he realized that Roy probably was not joking, he continued. “Wait. Hold on. You’re  _ gay _ ?”

This last question made Roy frown. What kind of question was that? “Maybe. I don’t really care for titles like that.”

“Wow.” Edward leaned on the door frame. “I mean. I always figured… you were quite notorious as a skirt chaser, you know that, right?”

“I am fully aware of my reputation,” Roy replied back. He started feeling rather silly, standing there with a bouquet of red Ranunculus. If Edward intended to reject him, he should just go ahead and do so. “You of all people should know that reputation can be misleading.”

“Yeah, alright. I know. I’m just… sorry, I just suddenly realized that and it took me completely by surprise, that’s all.”

They shared a moment of silence, which grew more and more awkward by the second. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Roy wasn’t the kind to take rejection too badly, and he knew there was a chance of that happening. It was highly likely that the reason Edward had not made contact was that he simply was not interested in any kind of connection with Roy, now that he didn’t have to. But that was also partially why Roy decided to take that risk: it wasn’t like they had any friendship to ruin. Not anymore.

He let out a sigh, lowering the flowers. “Right,” he said, and forced a dignified smile. “It was nice seeing you. Have a good evening, then.”

“Wait – hold on. I didn’t say no yet.”

Roy, who was already half a turn away, turned back. He was confused.

“That dinner. You’re paying, right?” Roy nodded. “Let me just get changed first. I’m never saying no to free food. You can wait inside if you want.” Edward moved away from the door, making now enough space for Roy to walk in.

It wasn’t exactly a yes, but it also wasn’t a no, Roy thought to himself as he accepted the invitation and walked in. He couldn’t help a quick glance around as Edward made his way deeper inside the apartment, which now Roy could see was relatively small, but seemed cozy enough. He walked straight into what was clearly a living room, which had one rather battered sofa, a large library, and a coffee table with a few dirty dishes on it. To his right he could see the kitchen: small and functional. Straight ahead was a short, relatively dark corridor, which Roy had to assume led to the bedroom and bathroom. He took in the lack of decorations, unless he counted the few framed pictures, mostly of Alphonse, the mechanic girl, and a dog. Some clothes were scattered around, although, thankfully, no underclothes, at least not in this area of the house.

Roy walked towards the sofa with the full intention of sitting on it, when Edward’s voice stopped him from doing it.

“Just do me a favor, and put the flowers away? Trash is right under the sink in the kitchen, there,” he pointed. “I mean, I appreciate the gesture, but honestly… I might be into men, but I’m still a man myself.”

Roy looked down at his carefully picked bouquet. He considered himself a manly man, and he loved flowers.


	2. The Second Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhh sorry for taking so long with this one!! (but I hope you guys enjoyed my RoyEd month fics ^^")

Their first date was strange.

Not the kind of strange first dates were usually characterized by. There were barely any awkward silences, they had no of the usual tension of the first time two people venture into the unknown path of romance. It was probably thanks to the fact they knew each other for nearly a decade, even if most of it had been with the restricting relationship of military hierarchy, and thanks to the awkward start, which allowed for ice-breaking topics to be discussed.

But it felt more like a friendly encounter, rather than a date. It wasn’t what Roy was used to, from men nor from women, and yet, it seemed to be flowing quite nicely.

The fact that since then they shared several more such dates, all of which were pleasant, proved that it was, in fact, successful. When they finally kissed on the fourth date, it felt natural. It started casually; Roy leaned in to give Edward a goodbye hug at the door of his apartment. But Edward seemed to have a different idea, and offered his lips instead. The road from there to offer to stay around for coffee, then for the night, was rather short, and soon enough they spent more nights together than nights separated.

When Roy decided to ask Ed out on that first date he wasn’t sure what he was expecting; but the possibility of them still being together four months later wasn’t one he allowed himself to think about. Although, he thought to himself as he sat in his seat at the restaurant he agreed on with Ed, there was absolutely no reason to think that they wouldn’t be together this long – and maybe, even, longer than that. After all, there was no doubt that they both were very attractive men; and both were smart and could easily hold a conversation. They shared many interests, and even though they had their disagreements, it was those disagreements that made their conversations so much more intriguing.

Ed was a good man. Not that this came anywhere close to a surprise to Roy, who’d known him for years and knew of no one with a stronger conscience. He did find himself learning more about that part of him, learning how much deeper his morals ran. The conversation they shared after the first time they slept together, seeing each other’s naked bodies for the first time, told Roy that Ed had the tendency to endanger his own life just to not step down to his enemies’ level and not kill. They had a minor argument on that first time, when Roy insisted that Ed’s life was worth more than the life of one criminal or another and Ed strongly disagreed, claiming that life is life and it didn’t matter, and he wasn’t going to stoop down to his enemies’ level and become a murderer. Neither side was convinced of the other side’s righteousness and they left that topic, but Roy felt like he had a deep lesson in who Ed really was under the mask of the bold hero of his.

While Roy knew that he himself wasn’t exactly a good man, and he had his moments of doubt of whether he deserved someone like Ed, it seemed that Ed shared his view – but the exact other way around, claiming that he did not deserve someone as good as Roy. They were talking about this a lot. Mostly when one of them was having a less than good day, and Roy felt – and he was sure that Ed shared that feeling – that it was these conversations that helped them get as close as they were four months after that first date.

When Roy heard the waitress drawing closer and Ed’s voice thanking her, he couldn’t help a big smile from spreading on his lips and he got up to welcome his boyfriend to their celebration dinner, taking in how stunning he looked in his semi-formal wear and his hair tied in a ponytail behind his hair. Clearly freshly shaven, he looked more handsome than Roy had ever seen him before. It made him feel a little bit sorry that Ed-in-a-suit wasn’t a sight that graced the world more often.

“Happy birthday, Ed,” he said. “I got you these,” he picked up the bouquet of carnations he’d bought and handed it to Ed.

He watched the light blush that colored Ed’s cheeks as he saw the flowers.

“Thanks, Roy,” Ed replied, and walked over to place a short kiss on Roy’s lips. “You… uh, really didn’t have to.” He took the bouquet from Roy’s hand and for a short moment stood there awkwardly, as if he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do next.

Roy gestured at the table that would be theirs for the next two hours, and Ed, looking somewhat grateful, placed the flowers on top of it before taking his seat.

Roy resumed his seat as well and pulled himself slightly closer to Ed, reaching over to hold on his hand. “I know. But I wanted to.”

Ed’s fingers moved, weaving through Roy’s. “I appreciate it, but… I told you… I don’t really like flowers. Besides, you already have me. You don’t need to woo me or anything. I mean… we’ve known each other for ages and we’ve been fucking for like, five months.”

Roy couldn’t help a chuckle at Ed’s crude language, even when dressed so elegantly and sitting in a fancy place such as  _ Enkrita _ .

“Four months, actually. And the fact that I’ve been,  _ ahm _ , dating you for this long doesn’t mean I should stop being a gentleman. I think that flowers are beautiful, and some of them can carry a certain significance. They give the house more color, and add a nice smell, too.”

“Are you saying my apartment stinks?”

“No!” Roy shook his head, laughing softly. Trust Ed to miss the main point in an emotional speech. “Of course not. I just like giving you flowers. Accept them, every now and then, for me?”

Ed arched his eyebrow as he looked at him, as if he was trying to figure something out. But there was nothing insincere behind Roy’s intentions; at least, not insincere of the kind Ed would not approve of. A moment later Ed sighed and relaxed into his chair. “Alright. But only when you really, absolutely cannot stop yourself.”

Roy smiled broadly. “Thank you,” he said, and watched Ed reach for the menu that was still resting right in front of him. He toyed with the idea of letting him look through it and choose his dish first, but then decided, based on the lukewarm reaction the flowers got, to take another step into making this birthday the happiest he’d have so far. “I also brought you this,” he said and reached over for the package that rested on the table, on the opposite side from where the flowers rested. He handed it to Ed.

The package enjoyed a much warmer welcome than the flowers did.

“Oh! A present!” Ed reached over to take the box, a broad grin spread on his face. His somewhat childish excitement was even more adorable than his flustered look. It made Roy even happier to have decided to get him a gift, despite having already invited him to a fancy dinner and getting him flowers (not to mention the coupons for later, when they would be alone in the bedroom).

He couldn’t help a short chuckle when Ed grabbed the package and started looking it over, a look of utmost concentration on his face as he was clearly trying to figure out what it was. He wondered how long he should let him try to figure out what it was without opening it; but this question was soon answered as it seemed that Ed didn’t plan on surrendering to the common cultural norms and he immediately reached for the ribbon that held the wrapping paper in place.

“I see you like – “ Roy started, but his comment, as well as the process of Ed unwrapping his gift, was cut by the approach of their waitress. 

“Good evening, gentlemen,” she said. Roy saw her glancing at them. She clearly recognized Roy, based on the slight widening of her eyes and the little ‘o’ shape her mouth made. This moment of recognition happened more and more often as Roy kept climbing his way up the ladder to Fuhrership. He had made the decision, once he had overthrown Bradley’s reign, that he would not hide who he was (and loved), and he made no efforts to hide his relationship with Ed. He knew that such a move might have consequences, but he preferred to become a Fuhrer based on the truth, rather than convenient lies.   
She then ruled her features back into a professional grin. “Have you had the chance to look through the menu, or would you like to hear about tonight’s specials?”

Roy moved his eyes to Ed, letting him make the decision.

“Uh… yeah, sure. What do you have tonight?”

The waitress gave a short nod, and started what was clearly a well-rehearsed pitch. “On tonight’s specials menu we have a grill-roasted chicken on a plate of potatoes, chicken liver French toast and Salmon Nicoise. All main courses come with a side salad. Would any of that interest you?” She looked expectantly at them, switching her focus between Roy and Ed.

“Uh… hmm. Do you have any kind of steaks, maybe?”

Her smile broadened. “Of course. You can choose if you want to have a 120gr or a 300gr high quality beef filet. You can choose between no sauce, brandy and portabella mushroom cream sauce with a touch of truffles, or chimichurri sauce. It also comes with a side of salad, but if you want, you can switch that to fried potatoes or mashed potatoes. Would you like to have that?”

Ed thought for a moment, glanced at Roy, and then moved his eyes back to the waitress. “Yes, please. I want fries though.”

“That’d be no problem at all.” She moved her head to look at Roy.. “What about you, sir?”

“May I please have the Salmon Nicoise?”

“Of course. Anything to drink?”

“Please. I would like to order a bottle of wine. If you have anything from 1900’s Bordeaux, that would be great.”

“We have a Chateau Margaux, would you like that?”

Knowing the name, and based on the year he specifically requested, Roy did not need any time to even think about it. The 1900 harvest was considered, so far, to be one of the best; and the Chateau was considered one of the best among those. It was surely going to be expensive, but it was Ed’s 25 th birthday. It was an important occasion.

“Yes, please.”

The waitress nodded and then left them on their own. Roy returned his full attention to Ed, who was eyeing the still unopened package that rested in front of him, the ribbon only partially pulled off – the most Ed had managed to do before the waitress had come over and interrupted the process.

Roy couldn’t help a soft chuckle at the obvious conflict playing on Ed’s features. “You can open it, if you want. It  _ is _ yours, after all.”

It had the exact reaction he had been looking forward to: the golden eyes lit up, shining like a bright star as Ed’s hands grabbed the package and finished the wreckage of the wrapping paper, exposing the dark cover of the book that was hidden inside it. Roy watched the excitement on Ed’s face as he realized that Roy had gifted him a book (as if there were any other options with that man, really), and his smile broadened as he saw the concentration when Ed read the title, and then his eyes widening in realization.

“ _ Language and Myth _ ? Really?” he asked, the excitement apparent in his voice and in every small feature in his face. “Hadn’t it been sold out since the day it came out? How did you get it?” Before Roy managed to answer, Ed asked another question. “How did you know I wanted to read this?”

“I love to get to know everything about the person I love,” Roy replied.

Ed lifted his eyes from the book to stare at Roy. “Did you just say…  _ Love _ ?”

“Yes, I did.”

There was a moment of silence between them, but eventually, Ed’s features softened, and he grinned brightly. “I love you, too.”


	3. The Third Time

_ “You know I don’t like flowers, Roy. Why did you get me flowers again?”  _ Ed’s voice on the other side of the phone sounded almost like he wasn’t even expecting a real answer. There was some annoyance in it, but the softness told Roy the truth. Despite the words he was saying, Ed was, very likely, smiling.

Roy’s hand held the phone tightly at his ear, while his other hand was idly playing with his pen. He knew that that would be what Ed would say, but he couldn’t let this day go without sending anything to Ed’s place. At least it seemed like he was starting to warm up to the idea. Not that Roy intended to do this all too often, not when he knew that his partner didn’t appreciate it as much as Roy would’ve liked. The first time he brought him a bouquet, resulting in a date but also in the very insulting request to put them in the trash, was still rather vivid. But giving gifts, including flowers, was so deeply a part of Roy he could not deprive himself from it completely.

“Yes, I know. But it’s Valentine’s Day, Ed. I wanted to be with you, but I can’t. Flowers are traditional. I’m just sorry I can’t be there to hand them to you personally. Did you at least like the chocolate?”

_ “Yes, the chocolate was really good. I wish you could be here with me too, but you really don’t need to feel bad about it.” _

He knew Ed wouldn’t be mad about him having to work today. But knowing that Ed would understand didn’t change the fact that Roy did indeed feel bad about being stuck at the office this late, with the very likely possibility of being forced into spending the night in the military dorms.

He had had a whole plan; to invite Ed over to his place and to cook a nice dinner. Maybe throw in some candles to make the atmosphere more romantic. Definitely include a bottle of fine wine, one from Roy’s  _ special occasions  _ cabinet. Even though the plan had been to stay home, he still had instructed Ed to dress up nicely, which was only partially due to how incredibly stunning he looked in formal wear (and how much Roy enjoyed taking said formal wear off of him layer by layer, like unwrapping an incredibly sexy gift). He had planned to make his specialty: baked salmon with green beans. 

He had also made a lime pie, which was currently waiting in his refrigerator at home. Of course, Roy hadn’t tried it yet. He had kept it for Ed. But he had a feeling it was especially good this time and he couldn’t wait to share it with Ed.

He wanted to be home, having said dinner with Ed and to celebrate Valentine’s Day. Not being stuck at his office, signing forms and answering work-related phone calls all evening long.

“I know. But I still feel bad for disappointing you.” Roy said into the phone. He could not believe it. It was their first Valentine’s Day as a couple, and he was missing it. 

Just because a few Amestrian soldiers at the border had had a jab at their Cretan counterparts, who had taken it all too seriously, Amestris was now on the verge of a war with their Western neighbor.

How it had become Roy’s job to clean up the mess and make sure that wouldn’t happen, Roy did not know, but as it was, he had no choice but to stay at the office today – and probably for the next few days, too. At least. “I miss you.”

He heard the static noise as Ed exhaled into the receiver.  _ “I miss you too. But really, it’s okay. I knew what I signed up for when I agreed to go on a date with you.” _ There was a short pause, and then he heard Ed chuckle. _ “I know I’m only your mistress and your real wife is your work.” _

This brought a smile to Roy’s face. “I was not aware that you were aspiring to be my wife.”

_ “I said no such thing!” _

The hastened way this had been said, made Roy laugh a bit. “Of course you didn’t.”

_ “I can’t be your wife, anyway. I’m a man, in case you’ve forgotten.” _

“How can I forget when you keep reminding me? Besides, I don’t think being a woman would suit you. Your mouth is too dirty for that.”

_ “Don’t pretend like you don’t like it.” _

“I never said I didn’t,” Roy smiled to himself, but he knew that he should start being more careful. This conversation was leading places he wasn’t sure they should venture to on the military phone line. “You can aspire to be my husband then.”

_ “Pfft. Don’t get too cocky. Don’t you have work to do?” _

Roy’s smile faded into a frown. “Since when do you care about me actually finishing my work? If I recall correctly you were a major addition to my workload back in the day.”

_ “Yes, but now the faster you get it done with, the sooner I get to see you. Not the other way around.” _

Roy brought the pen to his mouth, nibbling at its end and leaned backwards. “Are you telling me that all the trouble you caused, when you were working under me, was just so you could see more of me? My my, Ed, I had no idea. I would’ve given you more work if I’d known.”

_ “I  _ never _ said such a thing, and you worked me to death as it was. Get back to work, you lazyass. And stop wasting your time. I’ll be waiting for you even if you only came back next week.” _

“Next week it won’t be Valentine’s.”

Ed’s voice softened.  _ “It’s just a date, Roy. We’ll celebrate when you can.” _

Roy knew that Ed was right. It was just a date. Outside of the commercial world, where they bumped up the prices of chocolate just because they used the heart-shaped trays and flowers, and where getting a reservation at a decent restaurant was nearly impossible unless you planned for it at least a couple months in advance. There was no real obligation for them to celebrate their love on February 14 th instead of, say, February 35 th or March 2 nd .

He sighed in resignation. “Don’t think I’ll let you get away with this, though.”

_ “I can’t wait to see you try to make me.” _ Roy could practically hear the smirk in his words. Considering Ed was trying to get him back to work, he was doing a lousy job ending the conversation.

“Really?” Roy drawled. He turned back and forth by pushing himself with his leg on the table leg. He imagined Ed sitting on the sofa at his apartment, holding the phone in one hand, his other hand maybe reaching over to scratch behind his back. That’d make him stretch, which will in turn make his shirt ride up a little and expose his perfect abs. “What are you wearing?”

A very distinct cough coming from the entrance door of his office made Roy look up sharply. At the door, as expected, was Riza Hawkeye, standing in her forever formal stand; but he’d known her long enough to recognize the subtle hints of light anger and mild awkwardness. Roy felt like he was going to get scolded; which he probably deserved.

_ “That’s what you are trying to do? It’s unfair though since I already know what  _ you’re  _ wearing.” _

“Sir, I came to remind you that we are in a state of emergency and those documents must go out tonight,” Riza said, her tone suggesting a hint of danger. Roy knew it all too well.  _ For now, it is only a recommendation, but if you don’t follow, my 9mm Sturm will make sure you do, _ the words echoed in Roy’s head, unsaid yet very present. _. _

_ “Roy? What happened? Are you imagining  _ me _ wearing that ugly uniform again?” _

Now that Ed had said those words, the image inevitably popped into Roy’s head. This was bad. Very bad. “I’m very sorry Colonel, I can’t authorize your request,” Roy said in a feeble attempt to pretend that he was, in fact, working - rather than trying to initiate phone sex with his boyfriend.

_ “Did Hawkeye catch you?” _ Roy was sure he heard laughter. That mean shrimp. Roy will make him pay for that… when he can finally see him.

“Sir, I’ve been standing here long enough to know you are not speaking with any Colonel, unless Edward had suddenly re-enrolled in the military and got instantly promoted. Please wrap up your conversation and return to work.” There was a short pause, but then her expression softened. “I know it is Valentine’s Day, Roy, but you really have to do this. Think about it this way – the sooner you get all your work done, the sooner you can go to him.”

Roy let out an exasperated sigh. He knew he lost the battle – and that she was right. Riza was always right. “I’m sorry, Ed. I’ll make it up to you. I really have to return to work now.”

_ “It really is okay, Roy. Told you I don’t care. Hope you can finish things fast! Goodnight.” _

This was followed by the sharp sound of the receiver being placed back on its base. Roy did the same, and returned to his paperwork.

  
  
  



	4. The 4th Time

Roy was excited. He straightened his collar and moved his fingers through his hair, making sure it was just the right amount of messy. He always looked his best when he made that effortless look, which, of course, required about forty minutes preparation that included showering, drying, and arranging every single hair to be at its designated place. A dash of cologne sprayed on his neck, just at that spot Ed liked to nibble, and he was ready to go.

He left his bedroom and followed the smells that came from his kitchen. It seemed that dinner was ready, too. The table was already set. He’d made sure to do so before he took a shower: he placed his nice white tablecloth on it and placed the candles in the candle sticks which were ready to be lit as soon as Ed would ring the doorbell. Two plates – from the fancy set, the black with silver decorations one – were placed on the table, and next to each he placed the required utensils. He put two glasses of wine on the table as well, one next to each of the plates. Roy glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. It was fifteen before seven; which means Ed would probably be around any second now. It was time to take out the wine.

He only managed to place the bottle on the table when the doorbell rang. He smiled to himself as he picked up the bouquet from the table and walked towards the door and opened it to find a beaming Ed standing there, waiting to be let in. Roy’s smile broadened as he took in the sight of his lover. Dressed in semi-casual style with a black button-up shirt and black dress pants, with his hair held up in a high ponytail, he looked even more stunning than the usual. Roy almost wanted to skip the meal and go straight for what was to come after it, but even though he knew Ed will probably have no objections (as long as food will come quickly after) he wanted tonight to be perfect and go more by the book.

As soon as the door opened Ed took the necessary step to close the distance between himself and Roy to place a kiss on his lips. It was short, but he remained close, palms placed on Roy’s chest for support as he lifted himself up on his tiptoes to be at eye-level with Roy. “Happy anniversary, Roy,” he said, and Roy could feel the words forming against his lips.

“Happy anniversary to you too. You look stunning,” Roy replied, and, careful to make sure Ed wasn’t going to lose his balance, took a step back into the house to let Ed walk in. He only let him go a couple of steps, just enough to close the door behind him, before he stopped him. “I got you these,” he said, and handed him the flowers.

Roy knew, already when he stopped by the flower shop, that it won’t generate the reaction he wanted. In the past year he’d grown to know his man, and it didn’t require being a State Alchemist to understand that flowers were not his niche. But that did not change the fact that Roy enjoyed giving them, even though he knew that Ed usually placed them in the nearest bin.

This time wasn’t any different. “I thought you already got the fact that I don’t like it when you get me flowers,” Ed said, but took the bouquet from Roy anyway. “You didn’t do it in a while. Why’d you have to today?”

Roy didn’t let the discouraging words falter his smile. “Because today is a special day, Ed. I asked you out offering you flowers. I thought it would be nice to celebrate our first anniversary by giving you flowers as well. Can you just indulge me this time? You can throw them out later if you want.”

Ed let out a sigh. “Yeah, alright. I just don’t get it, is all. Think about the poor plant, working so hard to create these beautiful flowers to attract some bee or whatever so it can procreate. Are you a bee, Roy? Am I a bee? It is not pretty for us.”

Roy couldn’t help a chuckle. He followed Ed to the dining room, walking into the kitchen to serve the dinner he made. “Bee? No… I was thinking more of a stigma.”

“You’re horrible, Roy. I’m hungry.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it. I’m glad that you’re hungry though,” he said, and turned from the oven with the two full plates in his hands. He made his way towards the table, seeing that Ed already helped himself and filled their glasses with wine. “I slaved in the kitchen to make sure you have delicious food.”

Ed’s eyes followed him as he approached and narrowed at his words. “Sure.  _ Slaved _ . You love cooking for me and you know it. Don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy the process. You know I’m perfectly fine with take out, or even a restaurant if you want something fancier. Besides, it’s not like you let me help. I said I’d make something and you didn’t even let me bring the wine.”

Roy placed the first plate in front of Ed. “That’s because I cook so much better than you,” Roy smiled and took his own seat next to the table. “I think for our anniversary meal we should have something fancier than pasta.” He ducked when a cooked pea flew at him.

“First, I can cook more than just pasta, and you know it. Second, my Bolognese pasta is a killer, and don’t pretend like you don’t like it enough to eat until your tummy gets that little bulge that looks like you forgot to do your workout routine for a couple of weeks.” 

“I am sorry if I do not count an omelet as actual cooking,” Roy said with a smile, which broadened even more at Ed’s angry frown. “But I will admit that your pasta is great. For my taste-buds, that is. My shape likes it much less. I have to put in an extra hour at the gym every time you make it.”

Ed’s frown disappeared in favor of a mischievous smirk. “Who said you have to work on it at the gym? I think I can think of a much better, much more  _ fun _ way, for you to sweat the extra grams out.”

Roy’s hand reached below the table to grab at Ed’s hand, which was currently creeping up his thigh. “I will have to put in much more than an extra hour a week to lose it that way.”

Ed’s eyes gleamed when Roy felt his hand traveling to hold on Roy’s hand. He could feel the pressure as Ed seemed to be determined to keep his hand close to Roy’s groin. “And that’s bad, because -?”

*

“I think I got that second piece of cake off,” Ed said. His voice was soft, although it still had some of the hoarseness that colored it before, though now its hue was satisfaction, rather than the need and desperation that painted it earlier. He turned to look at Roy, who was resting, equally sated, next to him on his back.

Roy smiled at him. He moved his hand to graze the side of Ed’s stomach with his finger. He felt the unevenness of the skin where his scar was, and moved on. He loved these moments after they just had sex. They were both satisfied, calm. It was the perfect time to have a conversation, at least, if it wasn’t already late or followed a long day, which meant that the only talking they got was murmuring a good night to each other. But not today. It was still relatively early, good enough for them to enjoy an idle conversation and, quite likely, enjoy another round.

Today, though, Roy had something important he wanted to ask Ed. “You did do some impressive work today,” he replied. He glided his fingers along Ed’s side, reaching his back and then traveling lower. “But I made that cake and let me tell you, it’s going to take a few more rounds like this one for you to get it completely off.”

“I have enough muscle mass that it will just burn in naturally. I think, then, that maybe even though we certainly could use another round, this time it should be you who’d do all the work.”

“And here I was, thinking that you’d like me even if I get a little chubby,” Roy ruled his features into his fake offended look. “Now suddenly you want me to work the calories off?”

Ed widened his eyes slightly, doing his most innocent look. It probably would have worked better if his hand wasn’t currently traveling over Roy’s lower stomach, getting dangerously close to lower regions of his body. “I never said that I  _ want _ you to lose any weight. On the contrary, I will gladly make you some of that pasta you like so much and make you chubbier. It was you who mentioned working out and stuff.”

Roy tried to recall their conversation and reached the conclusion that Ed was right. He let out a soft, satisfied groan and pushed himself closer to Ed. The hand that was placed on Ed’s body travelled a little bit lower, now caressing his butt. Roy loved how strong it felt under his palm. He had always been more of an ass man, and Ed’s was certainly the most beautiful one he’d ever had the pleasure to touch. “So will you love me even if I develop a beer belly?”

“Of course,” Ed’s voice sounded like the question was ridiculous. “It’d just mean I’ll have to feel less guilty when feeding you oily stuff. Also would mean you can spend less time at the gym, and more time with me. I’m very greedy, you see,” Ed smiled, and moved forward to kiss Roy’s lips. “Want you all to myself.”

Roy moved his hand from Ed’s behind, his fingers now traveling up his back. He felt the light shiver of Ed’s body when his fingers fluttered over his skin, and he smiled to himself. Eventually his hand made it to its destination, moving a stray strand of hair that rested on Ed’s cheek. “Greedy, hmm? Want all of me just for you?”

Ed nodded. “If I didn’t know you were trying to make good things happen, I’d tie you to this bed and only let you out of it to use the bathroom.”

“That bad?”

“Well, if you really behaved yourself maybe I’d let you take a short walk, too. And you cook too well for me to deny myself of that, and you’re also really hot in an apron.”

Roy couldn’t help a chuckle at the image of Ed untying him and leading him to the kitchen on a leash. It wasn’t all too bad in his head. Maybe he should suggest it to Ed, sometime. He had more urgent suggestions right now. “Tying me up might be a little bit of an issue, you know, with me being a candidate to be Amestris’s next Fuhrer and all kinds of important military operations needing my attention. But maybe I can offer you the next best thing?”

Ed blinked, looking somewhat surprised. “Next best thing?”

“Mhm,” Roy hummed, and moved another stray strand of hair away from Ed’s face. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot. You know, how hard it is to say goodbye to you every time you have to go to your place, or when I leave your apartment to go back here. How much I miss you when we don’t spend the night together.”

“Yes?..”

Roy cleared his throat. “So I started thinking, what if we no longer had to spend any nights apart? And you know,” he smiled. “I kind of liked that idea. So I wanted to ask you how you felt about moving in with me.”

Ed stared at him. “Moving in?”

“Yes, Ed. I love you. I hate every moment that we’re not together. I was thinking,” he rolled to lie on his back and pulled Ed along with him. He felt him placing his head on his chest, and started to absent-mindedly play with his hair. It was tangled and messy after their round of bedroom fun, but he didn’t mind it at all. “That you could move here. Not that I don’t like your apartment, it’s really nice, but this place is bigger. Also, I own it. I could change it to have your name on the lease as well. Although, if you don’t want to, maybe we can start looking for another place that we’d both like.”

“No.”

Roy’s hand stopped moving and he looked down at Ed. He felt tightness in his throat, and suddenly the room felt much colder, but the closeness of Ed’s body gave no solace. He ran this conversation in his head several times in the last few days; in some of the scenarios Ed didn’t want to move in to Roy’s house, which is why Roy suggested they’d look for a place together if he wanted to. But he never said no to the idea. Based on what he’d said just moments ago, Roy was surer than ever that he wouldn’t say no to the idea.

When he talked next, his voice sounded dead to him, rehearsed rather than his natural warmth. “It’s okay if you’re not ready yet. I’ll wait for you – “

“No,” Ed said again, cutting into Roy’s words.

Before Roy could ask, Ed moved, propping himself up on his elbow to have a better look at Roy; but it must have not been enough for him as he soon lifted himself to stand on all four, then moved his leg to Roy’s other side and he sat on him instead. Roy’s eyes followed him through the process. He was still confused about the current situation. If Ed didn’t want to move in with him, why was he getting this much more intimate with him now?

Ed moved again, now leaning forward. He placed both his arms over Roy’s chest, and placed his chin on top of his hands as he looked up at Roy. It always amazed Roy just how flexible he was. With his strong build and muscly figure it didn’t seem likely.

“I meant, there’s no need to look for another place. I like this one. Your house is big enough for both of us. The neighborhood is nice. And your neighbors are already used to us,” he smirked. “I’d feel bad traumatizing a whole new set of neighbors. That is, if you still want to share this house with me,” he added as an afterthought.

For a moment Roy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. But then the understanding dawned on him. Ed wasn’t saying no to the idea of them moving in together; he just meant that he didn’t want to look for another place. Relief spread through him instantly and his lips stretched in a smile.

“Of course,” he said. “I’d love to call this place  _ our _ home.”

He watched as Ed offered him one of his bright grins that felt like being suddenly washed by sunlight and sandy beaches. “Good. Because you know,” he lifted himself just a little bit, supporting his weight with his palms still resting on Roy’s chest as he moved his lower body a little bit. The friction got an involuntary moan out of Roy. “I think we’re ready to break in  _ our _ bed.”

He wasn’t wrong.


	5. The Fifth Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek sorry for taking long to update this, I got caught up in some other stuff ^^"

The scenery outside of his window changed rapidly. He left the urban views of Central behind him long ago, but the gloomy mood and worries followed him as he passed through the many small cities and villages on the train ride south. The train rails ran through fields, forests, lakes and rivers, but none of that registered in Roy’s troubled mind.

It wasn’t his first ride to Resenbool since he and Ed started dating. It wasn’t even the first one since they moved in together a couple months back. But it was the first time he had to make this ride alone, with nothing to accompany him but his troubling thoughts.

He was not supposed to be making this journey today. He had important things to do at the office, and did not plan for any kind of a vacation, which means that even though the ride took the good part of either hours, he will have to return home to Central tomorrow, before the weekend ends and turns into a work week. But it wasn’t the exhaustion from the ride that worried him, but the success of his task.

Will he be able to convince Ed to come back home with him in less than a day?

Of course, they shared their fair amount of fights in the past. From small, insignificant arguments about who’s getting the last piece of pie to swearing and yelling competitions about more important things: a mistake in a choice of words, being late one too many times, slips of the tongue, the frustration that comes with Roy’s job – from both of their sides – and the stress of the numerous rumors and articles that constantly surrounded them, and even more so since Roy became the boldest candidate to replace the current Fuhrer once he retires. But even though many of those arguments ended with one of them leaving the house – to his own place before they moved in together, or for a walk in the park, meeting with friends or a visit at a favorite bar after Roy’s home became _their_ home – this was the first time they’d reached such extremes.

And it was all Roy’s fault.

He hit his head on the back rest of his seat, but it didn’t take his mind off his gloomy thoughts as Wednesday night’s events played through his mind.

It all seemed to be going so smoothly at first. When Roy told him about the gala, where he was going to officially announce his candidacy as the next Fuhrer, Ed said he’d go with him to the event, even without Roy having to bribe him with food. He didn’t even pose much resistance when Roy said he’d take him shopping and picked formal wear for him. He even agreed (after a short discussion) that the jacket and pants Roy chose for him looked good, although he still made sure to tell Roy not to get used to it as he wasn’t going to wear it unless he absolutely had to. Ed said that he felt restricted, as it was much less flexible than his usual choice of attire, and worse, that it made him feel like he was putting on some dishonest show for people he didn’t care about. Roy made sure to tell him that he wasn’t expecting him to wear anything that made him feel so uncomfortable if there wasn’t a good reason, and that he appreciated that he was willing to do this for the gala, and promised that he’d make it up to him – which he did, that same night.

At the event itself things were better than Roy would’ve expected, considering his boyfriend’s temper. But Ed was acting like the perfect gentleman at Roy’s side: he smiled politely at those who came to greet and congratulate Roy, and even managed to engage in small talk with some of them. He didn’t even ravage the food table or approach the bar too often, two things that, even though he didn’t dare say out loud, Roy was concerned might happen once Ed felt too uncomfortable.

Roy closed his eyes and let out a frustrated groan. When did things manage to get so majorly screwed up when it seemed that everything was going just fine?

All Roy knew was that the following morning he was woken up by his phone, which kept ringing very persistently; something that only happened in case of emergencies, but no emergency was expected. The incident with Creta was taken care of months ago; his team of diplomats were in close touches with Drachma, and they were on the verge of signing a peace treaty, and Aergo had completely different issues to handle with rather than attacking Amestris at this time.

When he picked up the phone he was met with his consultant’s angry voice, scolding him for taking so long to pick up the phone and for sounding so groggy. He was screaming at him, something about the morning paper and the article about Roy’s announcement from the previous night, shame and damage control. Ed’s name had been thrown in the mix, which made Ed go from groaning his muffled complaints about the phone call into his pillow to sitting up and looking curiously at Roy. But it took a little bit longer for Roy to understand what exactly he was being told.

 _Embarrassment at General Mustang’s Candidacy Event_ , was the title. Instead of focusing on what Roy had said, his well-rehearsed speech that had been looked over time and time again by his trusted consultants, the main focus of the article was none other than Ed, and his conversation with the newspaper’s reporter. Is the favorite candidate for Fuhrership planning to ruin Amestris’ economy?

The fact he still did not have his coffee, and the harsh way he was woken up, along with his general tiredness from the previous night definitely contributed to the fact that his reaction was much harsher than it should’ve been. Of course, Roy also knew he was overreacting, which was why he was making this way now all the way to the little town of Resenbool instead of attending the small conferences he was scheduled to make appearances at. That, and the fact that an unflattering article was not worth losing Ed over.

The train slowed down, and the conductor finally announced his stop.

Roy knew that the conversation he was going to have with Ed would not be easy one; but it was needed nonetheless. He sighed as he picked up the little luggage he brought with him and got up, heading towards the doors. He knew it would still be a little while before the train would stop, but he couldn’t stay seated anymore. Not after about eight hours of train ride, during which he barely even got up to use the bathroom.

The train pulled to a halt. Roy walked out of the train, looking around him at the familiar deserted-looking platform, occupied just by the old lady that usually sat there when a train arrived with her small selection of flower bouquets. He was a city boy, born and raised, and even though he spent his fair share of time at small, remote locations as part of his military service, it had been years since he had last regularly found himself in such locations. In the past year he found himself in towns so small they did not appear on the map four time, three of which were at this very station. Perhaps it was the scary nature of his current mission, but the lonely station, even lonelier once the train honked and departed, leaving only dust in its wake, seemed more ominous than ever.

Usually when he arrived here, Ed was by his side, and would make sure to have Alphonse arrange some kind of transport for them. Not this time, though.

Roy picked up his luggage, which he momentarily placed on the wooden platform, and started walking the four kilometers to the Elric-Rockbell residence.

*

Roy stood at the porch of the large house that he will always remember as the place where he met a broken kid and gave him the hope he needed to move on. Since then, of course, it entangled itself in other memories; Alphonse’s wedding to Winry, a wintery weekend spent mostly cuddled up in many blankets in front of a burning fireplace because he somehow managed to get himself sick right before visiting with Ed, blooming spring celebrating one holiday or another that was unique to this area and Ed wanted him to experience.

Now it towered over his head, threatening. He knew that while Winry and Alphonse would gladly welcome him, Ed would probably be a different story. He might not be too pleased to see him right now; after all, he didn’t even want to take the phone when Roy tried calling to resolve things between them. Roy knew it would be no walk in the park to convince Ed to forgive him, but he also knew that they could make it through. Ed was mad at him, yes, and for a good reason, but Roy also knew that he loved him. He wouldn’t end things just because of one messy fight, would he?

Evening breeze blew through his hair as he mustered the courage to reach over and ring the bell. Immediately the rural stillness was interfered with loud barks, quickly followed by the sound of hurried footsteps which grew rapidly closer. Roy looked nervously from the door to the bouquet of Daffodils he held in his hand, and back again. He knew that Ed wasn’t big on flowers, and yet, when he saw the bunch of the bright yellow ones resting at the feet of the old flower lady, he had to buy them. They reminded him too much of Ed’s brightness, shining like a sun in the middle of the summer.

The door creaked open, and Roy was greeted by a curious-looking Ed, dressed in a casual black T-shirt and a black pair of sweatpants, and his hair up in a messy bun. He looked, Roy thought, almost exactly the same as the day Roy came over to his apartment holding a bouquet of Ranunculus flowers in his hands and asked him out. It felt like it was forever ago, and at the same time, strangely enough, like it was only last week. The major difference now was that he was hunching as he was holding Alphonse and Winry’s dog, a brown pup named Buddy, from jumping on him.

His expression, however, quickly changed as his eyes landed on Roy. He straightened up and let go of the dog, who proceeded to jump on Roy’s leg with a happy bark. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you.”

“I thought that me not picking up the phone would be a clear enough message to you that I don’t want to speak with you. Or are you only smart when it comes to your career?”

“Listen, I know I acted like a jackass – “

A yell from inside the house interrupted him. “Ed, who’s at the door?”

Ed glanced backwards at the house, even though there was no one currently behind him. Based on the voice, Roy assumed that Winry was sitting at the living room, or the kitchen. “No one, Win, don’t worry about it,” Ed called, and turned to look at Roy again with the same frost in his eyes. “Yes, you did,” he said when Roy didn’t continue.

Roy cleared his throat. “So I came to apologize.”

“I’m not interested.”

Roy heard muffled footsteps coming from inside the house. “Alright, so I won’t apologize. Can we at least talk?”

“No,” Ed said. “I came here because I didn’t want to – “

“Who’re you talking to – oh. Hi Roy. Nice flowers.”

At the sound of a new voice Roy looked up from Ed to see his younger brother standing right behind him with a towel and a plate in his hands. It looked like he was in the middle of washing the dishes but came to check who was at the door.

Ed didn’t move his eyes from Roy. “Like I said, Al, it’s no one.”

Roy watched as Alphonse’s expression changed from mild surprise to a frown. He looked ready to slap his brother’s head. “I know you’re mad at him, but he came all the way here to talk with you. He must be exhausted! Do you want some tea, or coffee, or something? I’d offer cookies but since Ed came unannounced we ran out – “

Roy smiled at the younger Elric. “Thank you, maybe a glass of water – “

“I didn’t invite you in,” Ed cut into his words. He still stared at him, fuming.

“Now you’re just being rude, Ed. It’s not even your home. It’s mine and Winry’s, and I just invited him in.”

“You’re horrible – _fine_ , Al. You can have him in,” Ed moved away from the door. He spared Al one glance before he walked past Roy. “I’m going for a walk.”

“Ed – oh, shit,” Roy caught a glimpse of Alphonse’s eyes following Ed’s departure before Roy himself turned to look at him. “What are you waiting for? Follow him!”

It took Roy exactly one more second of staring at Ed walking down the stairs and retreating into the field that surrounded the Elric-Rockbell residence before he caught his senses and hurried after him, calling his name.

He managed to catch up a few dozens of meters away from the wooden porch, and was vaguely aware, as he caught Ed’s arm with his free hand, that Alphonse was still looking at them from the door. Luckily, from this distance Roy was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to hear anything.

“Ed, _please_ , let me just – “

“What?” Ed spat back, finally stopping and turning on his heels to look at Roy. “Tell me again how much of an idiot I am? Yell at me for saying the truth – the same truth we’ve been _talking_ about and that you _agreed_ with me on?”

“No,” Roy let out a sigh. “To tell you how much of an idiot _I’ve_ been.”

Ed snickered. “I don’t need you to tell me this. I already know.”

Roy let go of his arm. He didn’t think he’d keep running anymore, and he didn’t want to keep feeling like he was forcing him to stay there and listen. “I know,” he said quietly. “But please. I don’t want to lose you over something so silly.”

Ed frowned. He crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. “Should’ve thought about it before you called me, what was it? _Childish and hallucinating_?”

Roy gulped. He knew he was wrong the other day, but hearing the words he said coming back at him from Ed’s mouth was…. Not easy, to say the least. “Yes. Because you’re not. It’s just… Ed, you have to understand that there are certain things that while I believe are right, I have to keep in check for now. I want to make changes in this country. I want to make it better. But if I make too many changes, too quickly, or if I even only say I want to, then I might never get the chance to make these changes.”

Was it Roy’s imagination, or did Ed’s shoulders slightly eased? Not much; but just enough to hint that he was listening, rather than standing there and letting the words bounce off him. “Maybe you should think about telling me that _before_ leaving me in the middle of a pool of politicians who are out there to get you. I don’t know what you’re trying to hide and what you’re using as a selling point. And anyway,” he continued when Roy opened his mouth to speak when the hope that Ed had forgiven him dared to rise up its delicate head. “Even if you would’ve told me, and I made a mistake knowing you were trying to keep it a secret, the way you talked to me that morning – how you fucking _yelled_ at me like I was – like I was your goddamn subordinate again – _nothing_ justifies that.”

“You’re right,” Roy said. A part of him wanted to defend himself and keep stressing his point, telling Ed he should’ve thought before talking to _anyone_ at that event about Roy’s future plans for this country. But the skilled negotiator in him knew that it would not be a smart move. “I should not be expecting you to know such things. And more so, I should not talk to you the way I did two days ago. I am sorry. I know this won’t take back the harsh words, or the hard feelings they caused, but all I am asking is for a chance to make things right.” He hesitated for a short moment, and then, reaching a decision, handed the flowers to Ed. “Please, give me a chance to make it up to you?”

He watched, nervous, as Ed looked at the flowers. He saw the anger soften a little bit and heard him sigh. “I hate flowers.”

“I know,” Roy replied. “But I saw them, and they made me think of you. It’s Daffodils,” he said. “They represent new beginnings and leaving the past behind. Although, that’s not what caught my eye,” he offered a weak smile, encouraged by the fact that Ed did not move away. It was already a major progress. “I mostly loved their color. Their bright yellow really stood out among the other colors. The lady there – “

“Miss Wyler? You got them from her? She’s always at the station but I don’t think anyone ever buys them from her.”

“Well, I did. She seems to have mostly roses – “

“Yeah she has a huge garden of them. Al, Win and I used to walk by it when we were little. Al once stole a rose to give to Win. Guess I should’ve seen it coming, them getting together.”

Roy’s weak smile broadened. If Ed was talking about his memories, and Al, then surely, that meant they were on the right path. “They do seem to be very happy together,” he commented.

“Yeah, well, they respect each other.” Ed looked pointedly at Roy’s face.

“I do respect you. I know I sometimes fail to show it, but I do. Actually, I don’t think there is anyone in this world I respect more than you. I appreciate you. I appreciate that you came with me to my announcement party. I appreciate that you dressed up in the formal wear we chose for you. I appreciate that you stood by me, and I noticed how hard you were trying to get along with all those blown-up politicians I have no choice but to mingle with. I know that what you did, telling that reporter about my plan to put a national health system in place, was not because you meant any harm, or because you were, uh…”

“’Too thick to get it’?” Ed offered.

Roy winced at the quote of his own words. It was hard when they kept playing in his own head, sitting on the train for hours with nothing else to do but go over the fight he had with Ed and figure out what to say to get him to give him another chance, if not forgive him. But hearing it coming back at him in Ed’s voice was like looking at an extremely judgmental mirror.

“Exactly,” he managed to say. “I know I was a complete asshole and you didn’t deserve it.”

“That’s right.”

“And I am deeply sorry. Will you please allow me to make it up to you?”

He watched as Ed’s eyes narrowed curiously. “How do you plan to do that?”

Roy fought a faint smile from appearing on his lips. He already knew Ed well enough to know that that was it; even if he tried to kiss and make up now he was more likely than not to obtain a new injury, Ed had, overall, agreed to forgive him. “First, please take these,” Roy offered the flowers again. Ed gave him a look, but took them anyway. “Second, I was thinking that maybe since I am already here, I will make you, your brother and Winry a nice dinner a-la-Roy. What do you think, as a first step?”

Ed snorted. “Good luck getting Al out of the kitchen. He might let you help, though.”

“Well then, if not cooking I will do the dishes.”

“Of course you will, but that’s something you’re doing for Al and Win. What are you planning to do for _me_?”

Now Roy allowed himself to smile. He reached over to lightly touch Ed’s hand. He allowed his finger to brush over Ed’s, traveling up to his wrist and then back down. “ _That_ will have to wait until we’re back home,” he said quietly, suggestively. “Wouldn’t want to have to hold back when I’m making it up to you.”

There was a familiar gleam in Ed’s eyes now as he looked up from Roy’s hand to make eye contact. “Yeah, that might be smart. But I am sure you could find things to do for me before we head back, too.”

“I will sure try. Shall we head back in, now?” Ed nodded, which made Roy’s smile broadened. He tightened his hold on Ed’s hand and turned back towards the house. He caught a glimpse of his luggage being dragged in before the door closed. He chuckled shortly, guessing that Alphonse had been standing on the porch until that very moment, watching and trying to listen. Roy didn’t mind, though. He didn’t care about anything other than the fact that he wasn’t going to lose Ed, after all. 


End file.
